


Lap of Luxury

by Maeve_of_Winter



Series: Mansion Made [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Wrestling, Wrestling as Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: After meeting Kevin Keller and Archie Andrews after he decides to sponsor the Riverdale High wrestling team, Hiram sets his sights on making both of them his. His one obstacle is Sheriff Tom Keller, Kevin's doting father. Now if only Hiram can convince Tom to see his side . . .





	Lap of Luxury

Hiram Lodge was not a man who considered himself rash or impulsive; he knew the value of strategy and calculation. But he was also a man who knew his tastes, and from the moment he laid eyes on Archie and Kevin, he was exceedingly aware that he wanted them.

And he was determined to have them.

After choosing to sponsor the wrestling team for Riverdale High as a tribute to his own days there as an athlete, Hiram had been invited to team tryouts as a courtesy. Never one to pass up an opportunity to remind the good citizens of Riverdale of his generosity, Hiram accepted. He was also intrigued to uncover any promise the athletes showed, if any one of them could rival the skills he’d held during his time on the team.

Several potential team members stood out to him instantly: two boys, one redheaded and the other dark-haired, both with lean but evident muscle that suited their lithe figures beautifully. They were absolutely gorgeous, with handsome features and fantastic bodies that were showcased by their wrestling singlets, the clingy material stretched tightly over their torsos, highlighting the hard muscles ridging their abdomens, as well as all the curves of their thighs.

Especially their thighs, Hiram noted lasciviously, his gaze lingering. Every contour stood apparent, and it was impossible not to notice the delicious plumpness of their asses. Hiram could barely tear his eyes away from the spectacular view.

Without wasting any time, he gleaned the boys’ names from the coach so he could complete the fantasies running through his mind. The redhead turned out to be named Archie Andrews, while the dark-haired one was Kevin Keller.

Kevin and Archie, Hiram mused as he continued to watch them, a smile growing on his face. Kevin appeared more talented than Archie when it came to wrestling and seemed to be coaching him on several moves, trying to help him improve. But Archie had a good deal of promise as well, from what Hiram could see, and he was resilient, too. Each time Kevin easily pinned him to the mat, Archie merely sprung back up, ready to try again, climbing on top of Kevin’s back once more without a second of hesitation. Honestly, Hiram observed, arching an eyebrow in amusement, it was beginning to seem like Archie wasn’t all that unskilled after all, but that he simply enjoyed the opportunity to wrap his arms around a submissive Kevin.

In spite of Archie’s troubles (whatever their origin), he managed to make the team right alongside Kevin, and when tryouts had finished, Hiram walked over to introduce himself and congratulate them. And he couldn’t help a surge of excitement when both of them recognized him right away.

“Thank you so much for your sponsorship of our team, Mr. Lodge,” Kevin sincerely, with a smile that held a hint of shyness that just made Hiram want him all the more.

“Yeah, it really means a lot to us,” Archie added, happiness evident in his warm brown eyes as he looked at Hiram. “I’ve always been a basketball player, but now Kevin’s been giving me advice on how to wrestle, so I decide to go out for the team. If it hadn’t been for your donation, I might not have had the chance to learn.”

Hiram gave the two of them a benevolent smile, already smug that they were both impressed with him even before they’d met him. “Well, I’m glad to have provided you both with this opportunity. And I must say that you must be quite daring to step outside your typical routine and take part in a sport that’s completely new to you. I’m glad you chose wrestling.” He turned his gaze onto Kevin. “And it’s quite kind of you to help your friend. You must be very considerate.”

Clearly uncomfortable with the praise, Kevin gave an embarrassed shrug, his cheeks tinting pink at the compliment. “Oh, well, you know. I have the know-how, so it wouldn’t seem right to leave Archie in the dark.” He laughed self-consciously.

“Indeed,” Hiram replied warmly, his gaze flitting from Kevin to Archie, trying to drink in both of their full forms at once but not give any indication of the debauched visions filling his mind.

If he could get them into bed with him, then he could _teach_ them both. He could grapple with Archie, pin him over and over again, and then claim his prize as Archie writhed and moaned beneath him. He could lavish Kevin with praise, whisper all sorts of sweet and deliciously naughty things into his ear as he blushed and squirmed, have him learn to revel in the compliments Hiram awarded him while also always craving more, have him learn to always desire to please him.

And Hiram was resolute that he would find a way to make it happen, to claim both boys as his.

He began a habit of attending wrestling practices and acting as a volunteer coach, wearing gym clothes so he could demonstrate any moves as needed. Archie and Kevin were always the students he picked to demonstrate with, and they seemed to enjoy his attention. And Hiram would be lying if he he didn’t enjoy the chance to grapple with them on the mat before dominating them, pinning their twisting bodies beneath his as they panted for breath. He never got tired of it, and it appeared that they didn’t either.

“Thank you for spending so much time with us, Mr. Lodge,” Archie told him after practice one day as the three of them packed up their belongings for the day. “We really do appreciate it.”

“Truly,” Kevin said, a flirtatious note to his voice as he came to stand beside Hiram. “You’re very devoted to us, and we’re grateful.”

Archie came to stand on Hiram’s other side, leaning in close to place an arm on Hiram’s bicep. “And if there’s anything we can ever do to make it up to you . . .”

Instantly picking up on their meaning, Hiram allowed himself a smirk of victory—it seemed like his two boys wanted him just as badly as he wanted them. Not only had his attention to them not gone unnoticed, but they both reciprocated.

However, Hiram couldn’t act on his impulses, not right now. At much as he wanted the two young men in front of him, as much as he revelled in the idea of their toned, fit bodies twisting and moaning beneath his own, he had little choice but to bid his time.

“Boys, I’m flattered,” Hiram replied smoothly, putting a hand on both of their shoulders. “You have no idea what a compliment it is to have such attractive young men offering themselves to me. But given that we’re on school grounds, I can’t help but feel that I’d be taking advantage.”

Kevin nodded, but Archie persisted.

“What about when we’re off school grounds?” he asked, unmistakable eagerness in his voice.

Hiram felt a spark of pride; he always did enjoy a young man with tenacity. “We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?” He gave them a smirk, and then put a hand on each of their biceps, squeezing firmly, promising of things to come. “For now, I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

Excitement and anticipation was evident on both of their faces; it was now obvious that Hiram could have the both of them any way he wanted, and he knew without a doubt that he wanted them in every way. The boys would be _his_ , and they would enjoy every minute of it.

A practical man, Hiram was just mentally sifting through the possible obstacles when the most prominent one emerged. While Archie was lingering for a few minutes, chatting with teammates as he usually did before hefting his gym bag and going off on his own, Kevin was joined on his way out the door, as he often was, by his father, Tom Keller, the sheriff of Riverdale. Hiram watched Tom affectionately ruffle Kevin’s hair and then Kevin give him a kiss on the cheek, gazing at him adoringly as he did. Tom wrapped an arm around Kevin’s shoulders before they went off together, and Kevin didn’t hesitate to press in close against him. It was obvious to anyone that the two worshipped one another.

While his job prevented him from attending every match, Tom was still a frequent visitor to practices, either arriving at the end when he’d finished with his own shift, or cutting out a few minutes early to be able to catch the last part part and cheer Kevin on.

“You must have plenty of early morning shifts at work,” Hiram commented to Tom one time as they stood on the sidelines, watching Kevin wrestle one of his teammates. “To take off all the evenings that you do.”

Tom’s gaze flicked over Hiram in an appraising glance. “It’s worth it,” he told him neutrally. “I’d get up at midnight every day if it meant I could be there for Kevin.”

Before Hiram could respond, Kevin pinned his opponent and won his match, and Tom instantly turned from Hiram to his son, clapping and cheering all the while.

“You go, Kevin!” he called, pride written all over his face. “That’s my boy!”

Kevin heard him and sent a happy smile and wave in his father’s direction, looking very pleased at winning such praise from him.

After practice, Hiram was mingling with a few of the parents, making good on his reputation as generous benefactor by shaking hands and flattering egos, when he spotted Tom with Kevin. It appeared as though Tom was complimenting his son, with one arm wrapped around him and using the other to give Kevin plenty of light, fleeting touches on the bicep, neck, and face. Kevin was smiling shyly but leaning into the touches all the same, clearly craving contact with his father.

Tom knew how to handle his boy, Hiram realized with approval. He commanded respect from his son at the same time as treating him with the utmost tenderness, firm but caring. The careful blend seemed to have won him Kevin’s lasting devotion.

As he watched Kevin and Tom move toward the exit, he saw the pair of them briefly stop by Archie. Tom paused, no doubt to say an encouraging word or two, laying a hand on Archie’s shoulder for a moment and giving him an approving nod. And, like Kevin, Archie reacted eagerly, pressing into the touch and grinning at Tom like he’d just given him the Hope Diamond. When Tom and Kevin said their goodbyes and walked away, Archie stood there, watching them with an expression of longing.

Hiram observed the look on Archie’s face with interest, looking back and forth between him and the departing father and son. There was no doubt that Archie had noticed their closeness and affectionate touches, and Archie himself seemed to carry a great admiration for Tom. It would seem that Fred didn’t show Archie the same devotion that Tom did Kevin, and now there was a gap in Archie’s life where a father figure should have been. Because of that, Archie was no doubt desperate to be noticed and praised an older man, relishing in the attention he’d received Hiram first, and now taking pride in the compliment he’d received from Tom.

Maybe, Hiram reasoned, his eyes flicking from Archie to the pair of Kellers, he could find a way to use all of that to his advantage. After all, he would only be too happy to step in himself and play the firm disciplinarian that a passionate young man like Archie undeniably needed. And he wondered if he could convince Tom, a man experienced in handling his boy, to help out as well.

Just as he was in the early stages of planning, Fred was wounded in a masked shooting, leading to Archie and several of his classmates released a threatening video in response. And shortly after that, one of his sources informed Hiram that Kevin was spotted at Fox Forest, Riverdale’s popular cruising spot.

That was when Hiram knew he could enact his plans for the boys at full throttle and bring them into his mansion as well as his bed.

* * *

When Hiram invited Tom to dinner at the town’s new brewery, he told him it was simply to discuss town matters. Tom had accepted the invitation, but Hiram’s explanation had brought him to raise a skeptical eyebrow, and towards the close of the meal, Tom made his doubts known.

“You didn’t invite me here to talk about Pickens Park or a tree planting initiative,” he challenged him. “What do you really want from me, Hiram?”

Deciding straightforwardness had the best chance of success with a man of Tom’s no-nonsense demeanor, Hiram didn’t bother to try to disguises his desires.

“Your son,” he stated plainly, taking a sip from his glass. “After meeting him and the Andrews boy at wrestling tryouts, I must admit that I’ve become rather intrigued by both of them. And I’m sure sure you can understand that I have certain . . . _passions_ that I feel those two could satisfy.”

Tom scoffed. “And you want my blessing to, what, exactly? Seduce my son?”

“Oh, I would never dream of taking Kevin away from you,” Hiram assured him. “In fact, I’ve come up with an arrangement that I hope will us suit us both. Especially in light of his recent _behavioral_ issues.”

Tom seemed dubious, but he gave a nod. “All right. Go on, then.”

“Renovations finish on my mansion next week,” Hiram noted. “It’ll have three stories, fifteen bedrooms, several tennis courts, a state of the art swimming pool, a jacuzzi, and magnificent grounds. Rolling hills, groves of trees, and, most importantly, plenty of privacy. It’s always been a dream of mine to own a house like that, but I must admit, it does seem crassly extravagant to own such a property when it would only be myself living there.”

“Hence why you want Kevin,” Tom cut in, looking distinctly unimpressed.

“And Archie, too,” Hiram reminded him. “It’s an ideal place for me to house those two boys and spoil them beyond their wildest imaginations. And that’s all I want from them, honestly,” he said, looking at Tom directly. “To shower them with attention and pamper them with gifts, have them wear the best clothing and drive the hottest new cars—given to them by me, of course. But most of all, I want them draped all over me, knowing that they can count on me to fulfill their _every_ want and need, that they’ll never have to look elsewhere. I want to take care of them. But I need your help.”

“My help?” Tom repeated. “For what?”

“Well, I must admit that I have no experience playing as a father to a boy,” Hiram told him with a shrug. “And I’d like to draw upon your knowledge and experience. I see how you interact with Kevin and Archie, and I must say that I’m impressed how you manage them. And since these two boys are a tad, shall we say, troubled . . .” he deliberately let his voice trail off. “I think they need some extra special care.” He looked at Tom directly. “Those boys need to be taken in hand, Tom, and we’re the men for the job.”

Tom narrowed his eyes at him. “You say you’re inexperienced when it comes to boys, and yet you seem awfully sure with your assessment of them.”

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Hiram returned confidently. “Look at the way those two are acting out, Tom. Kevin is desperate for attention and willing to give himself over to strangers to get it. If we were taking care of him, he’d be safe from that danger. And Archie is even worse—organizing squadrons of masked vigilantes and posting threatening videos online. They’re lashing out, and it’s proof that those boys need someone to step up and intervene, put them back on the right path, Archie especially. We can do that for them—give those boys the attention and tenderness they’re clearly craving. And I don’t just mean out of fatherly concern—though I certainly wouldn’t mind both of the boys calling us ‘Daddy,’ ” he said with a smirk.

For the first time, Tom hesitated. “You know, I’d thought about that,” he said reluctantly. “That this cruising thing Kevin’s been doing might be a sign that he needs help. So I’ve been careful with him, trying to give him even more affection than usual, letting him know that I’m there for him. In _any_ way that he needs,” he added meaningfully.

“And you’re doing a magnificent job,” Hiram praised him smoothly. “You know how to handle him, to treat him like he deserves. Archie needs that from you, too. But what they need most is the two of us to step in and take control. Not just being fathers to them, but lovers, also. And I want your advice, your knowledge of how to manage those two, so I’m inviting both you and Kevin, along with Archie, to live me at my mansion. We can share the boys. They’ll want for absolutely nothing—and our affection least of all. They’ll get to have everything they could ever desire, and we get to have them in our beds every night.”

Tom hesitated. “Are you sure Kevin—or Archie, for that matter—would want to be with us? That they’d want all four of us together like you’re planning?”

“I’ve been wrestling with them for the past several weeks,” Hiram informed him easily. “Trust me, I see the way they look at me. And I see how Kevin and Archie look at you. They want us even more than we want them. And besides,” he leaned forward. “You’re already there to help Kevin, but Archie also needs a strong, guiding figure to help show him the way. To pamper him, to treasure him, to _discipline_ him . . . and don’t you have a duty of care to Riverdale’s teenagers as part of your position as sheriff?”

Tom sighed. “You have a point. When I saw that video Archie made and I gave him a warning about it, but I don’t think it was enough to discourage him. And there’s nothing more I can legally do at the moment. Now it’s just a matter of waiting until he endangers himself again . . .”

“Much like Kevin going cruising,” Hiram pointed out. “See, these boys need a firm, guiding hand to keep them out of trouble and to discipline them if they find it. Fred couldn’t give Archie what he needed beforehand, and he especially can’t now that he’s in the hospital,” he went on. “But you and I can. A spirited young man like Archie might lose his way if he’s left on his own, but not with the two of us playing daddy to him. We can make sure he stays sweet, that he stays safe and sated with us.”

A moment passed as Tom considered Hiram’s words, but he eventually agreed. “All right.” His tone was reluctant, but Hiram could see a glimmer of interest in his eyes. “I’ll help you with the two of them. We’ll be a team, taking care of them together.”

“Then it’s settled,” Hiram said with a wide smile. “When the mansion is completed, I’ll officially extend an offer to Kevin and Archie for internships as my personal assistants, and the three of you will move in with me. And, of course, unofficially, those boys are going to be spoiled beyond belief by the two of us.”

Tom shook his head, amusement on his face. “That’s your first mistake, Hiram. I know you want the boys to worship you, but if you want that, you first have to teach the boys to respect you. And they’ll never do that if you give them everything they want simply for wanting it. I know you want to take care of our boys—every daddy should—but you have to convince them they should want to please you. You need to command their obedience. Not that it isn’t fun to have your boy act up every once in a while, too,” he added with an unexpected smirk.     

Hiram blinked briefly, but then recovered and studied Tom, intrigued. “Do you have any suggestions in mind?”

Tom chuckled. “Do I ever.”

* * *

Hiram stood in the entrance hall of his newly-completed mansion, contemplating Archie and Kevin as they stood before him. Tom was off to his side, leaning against the burnished wooden stair bannister while the two teenagers gazed about in awe. Hiram was more than content to let them gape—with its cream-colored and gold-trimmed walls with elaborately beveled windows, exquisite Lalique chandelier, and plush crimson Oriental rug to contrast the gleaming dark wood of the floor and staircase, the foyer offered an impressive introduction to the grandeur yet to come.

“You like it, then?” Hiram asked the boys calmly as they slowly turned around, as if on revolving platforms, trying to glimpse every inch. “I must say that I’m very taken with it myself. I’ve dreamed of a country estate ever since I was about your age.”

He had their attention; now, instead of staring about in wonder, Archie and Kevin redirected their gazes toward him, turning to look at him the instant he started to speak.

Good. Hiram wanted their attention—he wanted them to be thinking of him and him alone.

With fluid, confident movements, he strolled to the mahogany side table and reached for the bottle of scotch there, pouring a generous amount of the rich amber liquid into a crystal glass for himself, relishing in the weight of their gazes resting upon him.

“That’s the problem with the city,” he went on. “Little room to grow or expand, for a man to build his kingdom. But now I’m here.” He turned back around, surveying them as he sipped his scotch. “And I’m ready to rule.”

Draining his drink, Hiram set down the glass and walked closer the two boys, who stood still as he neared, seemingly mesmerized at the sight of him, the sound of his voice.

Self-satisfaction flooded through him, but Hiram refused to let it show, instead continuing his approach until he stood within less than a foot of Archie, noting his wide brown eyes, shallow breathing, and faint tremble of anticipation as he looked at Hiram.

“I’ve heard numerous reports,” he murmured, keeping his voice low but clear, making certain that Kevin would still be able to hear him, “that you boys have been behaving somewhat recklessly as of late.”

At the word “boys,” Archie couldn’t suppress a shiver of excitement, and Hiram would have smirked in victory if he didn’t want to make evident his disapproval of their recent activities.

Determined to be stern, Hiram fixed him with a hard stare, letting Archie absorb the seriousness of the situation. And when Archie dropped his eyes, showing his submission, Hiram moved on to Kevin—but not before reaching out and giving Archie a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. After all, he wanted to be strict but not heartless.

If these boys were going to be his, he needed to show them that he was in charge. But he also needed to demonstrate to them that he was taking action because he cared, not just because he disapproved.

“Starting a vigilante group,” Hiram said with a backwards glance at Archie before zeroing in on Kevin. “Lying to your father and going out to seek sex from strangers. It’s shameful behavior for you both. I would have expected better from you.”

Kevin’s fair face flushed, and he looked away, unable to meet Hiram’s gaze, his expression radiating embarrassment.

With no hesitation, Hiram firmly lifted Kevin’s chin to force him to look at him directly. “Don’t worry. Tom and I,” he nodded at Kevin’s father, “aren’t going to hold your past misbehaviors against you. But together we’ve decided that what the two of you need to correct this foolishness is regular attention from the two of us.”

Kevin’s green eyes widened, and there was a mix of apprehension and anticipation in his voice when he spoke. “ ‘Attention’?”

“Love and care by the two of us,” Hiram responded promptly. He ran a thumb along Kevin’s jawline, caressing his face. “You’ll be like brothers, living here together, and Tom and I will act as your lovers . . . and your fathers.” He turned to Archie, still stroking Kevin’s face as he did. “We’ll take care of all of your needs. _All_ of them,” he stressed. “And to do that, the three of you will be joining me here at my mansion. If you like, that is."

Archie and Kevin exchanged glances; excitement and surprise were plain on both of their faces. But then they both hesitated, Kevin looking over at his father, and Archie looking back Hiram.

“Mr. Lodge, my dad—” he began.

Hiram immediately cut in to assuage his worries. “It’s all arranged. Fred is being cared for by an in-home nurse and needs plenty of rest and relaxation in order to make a full recovery. He’s given his permission for you to stay with me.”

For a moment, Archie looked indecisive, but then he nodded, slowly. “I’d like to be here with both of you,” he said shyly. “And Kevin, too. As long as you want us.”

“And you do?” Kevin’s cheeks flushed pink as he looked from Hiram to Tom. “Want us, I mean? Both of us?”

It was Tom who answered him, leaving his post at the staircase bannister and walking over to his son. “Of course we do,” he said firmly. “Hiram and I want to make sure you’re receiving the best care possible. And what better way to do that than to care for you ourselves?”

He pressed a soft kiss to Kevin’s forehead before moving over to Archie and folding his arms around his waist in a tight embrace. For a moment, Archie tensed, seeming taken aback, but then he relaxed, almost melting into Tom’s powerful arms with a soft groan.

Hiram released Kevin’s face, instead moving to put an arm around his shoulders. “Of course, there will be rules,” he added, stroking Kevin’s hair with his other hand. “You’ll be given entirely new wardrobes, and you’ll wear those clothes whenever Tom and I request it of you. No more of _this_.” His hand drifted down to tug disapprovingly on the hem of the shapeless, bulky sweater Kevin was wearing. “Both of you are so gorgeous . . .” he snaked his arm around Kevin’s waist and dipped down to give his ass a sharp squeeze. Kevin gasped, his pink blush deepening, coloring his face as he whirled to look at Hiram, but Hiram just shamelessly smirked back at him and then pulled Kevin flush against him, giving the cheek another firm squeeze before gently massaging the area. “You can hardly blame us for wanting to show you off.”

“And after every wrestling match, the both of you will submit to full examinations by the two of us,” Tom told them in a nonsense tone. “We’re both athletes in our spare time, and we want to make sure you don’t end up hurt without anyone realizing it.” He petted Archie’s hair. “We won’t stand to see you neglected.”

“From now on,” Hiram continued, “you’ll call the both of us either Dad or Daddy. When we’re in bed together,” he added, his tone growing sultry, “you’ll only call us the latter.”

“Yes,” Archie said instantly, and his face flushed when both Hiram and Tom looked at him, surprised but pleased by his eagerness.

“ ‘Yes,’ what?” Tom prompted him gently.

Archie’s face was bright red. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered.

Tom chuckled, giving Archie another fond kiss, and Hiram went on.

“And there will be times when we simply expect you to trust us and do as we say,” he said smoothly. “No resistance, no rejection, just faith that as your fathers, we know what’s best for you.” He reached for Kevin’s face again, running his thumb along his lips. “Can you do that?” he asked softly. “Remain here with us? Submit to our authority?”

Kevin nodded, excitement overtaking the apprehension on his face. “Yes,” he breathed, his face flushing even further. “I’d like to. I want to.”

“Me, too,” Archie said, leaning his head onto Tom’s shoulder. “I want you both.”

“Then it’s settled,” Hiram said with a smile of victory. “Welcome to your new home, boys.” He pulled Kevin even closer against him. “Welcome home."


End file.
